1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a self-contained power supply system for continuously energizing a D.C. electrical load for long periods of time while requiring minimum maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Formerly, it has been difficult or impossible to energize continuously an electrical load such as an illuminated sign for long periods of time with minimum maintenance when the sign is located in an area where there are no power transmission lines.